Our Kind of Gamble (Karma Akabane X Reader LEMON)
by dork-chan
Summary: You should have known yourself what would happen the moment you gambled with Karma Akabane. You should have, being his girlfriend and all. Yet pride prevented you to take the safe side and now you've lost - but is the consequence really something you should regret? / I do not own Karma Akabane nor Assassination Classroom. Original work is by Yūsei Matsui.


A/N:  
(( s/10091707/1/Bet))  
The partial idea of this fanfiction was derived from neko-chansaysnyaa's lemon ^w^ I was never able to express how good your fanfic was but I will now. It shaped my whole standard on lemons since it was my very first lemon read, lmao.

There are many words to describe Karma Akabane. If you would ask Class 3-E, it would boil down to two words: _sadistic_ and _cocky_. Being his girlfriend for roughly a year now, you are a testament to how true these are. His being sadistic is seen during practical assessments and over the top pranks where he wastes no devilish punishments. As for you, his being cocky emerges strongly during examinations.  
"Hey, hey F/N there are two days left you know" the redhead spoke in his know-it-all demeanor.  
"If you are referring to the end of term examinations, I am quite aware of that myself Karma," you rolled your eyes to his statement, reeling yourself to safety in the process since you know very well where this is going.  
"Neh neh, let's have another bet," you played deaf at his childish demands "or maybe you're scared of losing again" you snapped and hastily whirled an anti-teacher knife which he was able to block swiftly but you were able to counter and hold steady in his nape. He smiled, that for god's sake attractive smile.  
"There I was thinking I lost my girlfriend's attention." He lowered your hand that was holding the knife and moved his chair to be much closer to your seat.  
"I think you forgot the fact that I may have been kicked into Class 3-E, but I was kicked because of you! I was dragged into the battlefield you created that caused your suspension. If you think I'm scared of accepting that bet of yours, maybe I should slap my test papers at you." You frustratingly narrate word per word. Although you may have hated how you ended up in Class 3-E, it's not like you hated the class itself.  
"I know that but I think you also forgot that you lost during midterms you know" a painful pang struck your ego "and that's how I got my end of the bargain" he whispered lusciously with a swift lick to the shell of your ear reminding you of the previous gamble you made with this witty little shit. You gulped and started evading his eyesight.  
"Come on F/N" Karma pleaded which was funny to you because he had that monotonous tone to his voice.  
"W-What do I get?" you stammered, "What do I get if I score higher than you this time?"  
"Hmm, let's see. You can have me do things your wa-"  
"Go to school in girl's uniform!" you abruptly said.  
"What?" he asked confused. You repeated yourself, slowly this time and he laughed.  
"Is this supposed to be a revenge for what I did to Nagisa?" you nodded.  
"Sure, but if I get higher marks," he allowed his hand to caress your leg which ultimately made you a blushing mess _"_ _You're mine."_ He stood just in time to Koro-sensei entering the classroom.

Finals passed and so were everyone's anxiety as upon learning even Terasaka made it into the Top 50. But not you, you had more hurdle to overcome. You slowly peeked at Karma's face to my left who was yet to look at his papers but already had a smug smile plastered on his face. This only made you more restless. People in your area started congratulating you for they were sure you made it into the Top 5, heck even the Top 3. But it didn't matter, not today. Your only competition was Karma Akabane.

It's been ten minutes since the last person other than the two of you went out.  
"K-Karma" you called out accompanied with a doubtful giggle. He sighed in dejection as he offered his hand.  
"Wait, what? Oh my god, are you serious?" you can't believe the excitement so you immediately run through both of your test papers.

Yours - Karma

Science - 98 , 96  
Social Science - 100 , 99  
History - 99 , 95  
English - 100 , 98  
Home Economics - 100 , 100  
Mathematics - 95 , 100

You slowly ran through your scores and slowly too, your face started to light up. You kept looking back and forth his paper and his face. You lost a great deal in the subject of his forte but it did not matter because you had the upper hand for the remaining subjects.  
"Oh by the way, could you please recheck the back most part of my Math? Just compare it with yours. I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with it." He said avoiding your gaze. Oh, he's sad. You can't help but chuckle and you did check his paper. Upon skimming, even before checking the formula, there written in bold red pen was the word – **FINAL SCORE:** 100 +5 points for correcting the questionnaire and giving the correct answer to the uncorrected and corrected item.  
Your happy face fell, with his additional five points; a single point difference hangs between you two with him as the upper hand. There it was, the smug smile you saw a while ago. He snickered.  
"I do hope there's a bonus for my acting just now. It was much harder to pretend when you made such a cute face." That's why he could not look at you. Not only were you humiliated but you were also downhearted, all the hope that had built up.  
"Fine, congratulations." You huffed in your seat.

The ride towards his house, you were quiet – quiet but satisfied. You know you did your best and so did he, there are no regrets in there.

As soon as you entered his apartment, familiarity hit you and comfort settled in just less than a minute. You situated yourself in the sofa, a strategic place for an air conditioner hoarder. Karma passed by you with a light chuckle.  
"The clothes you left are still in the dresser if you wanna take a bath. I'll be in my room, okay?" Karma's tone was almost parental. A parent who was looking out for his child's hygiene, a personality you can never see in him when he's out in public. The thought almost made you smile. Almost. You know what you gambled the moment you agreed.

As you stepped out of the shower, you saw something hanging on the hamper that made you think of something – something you knew Karma would like.

You tiptoed towards Karma who was only in his polo and boxers. He was typing a response for whatever Itona said. You jumped and made a surprising back hug. Your breast gently rubbed on his back as you lowered yourself to match his sight.  
"Eh, Kayano saw Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei together?" you asked to no one in particular but you did feel Karma tense up as if answering your question. Your discreet tease did work, after all  
"F/N, your hair is still dripping." Upon realization that it still was, you straightened your position. Although before you could fully straighten yourself, Karma held your waist from his back and in swift motion – carried you towards his front, a full 180 degree! From behind him, above his head, and in front of him – sitting on his lap.  
"Face me, F/N" commanding yet gentle, something only your boyfriend has on you. You moved your legs and slowly faced him, still in shock of what he did. _He could have just asked me to do this instead of doing that._ It shocked the hell out of you.  
"I did not forget the little gamble you made. You even made an effort to wear my shirt and tease me like that, huh." Karma murmured into your ear. He kissed the skin just below your earlobe and started to nip at it. Before he could even begin to take over like he usually does, you pulled your face quickly.  
"F/N?" His pale mixture of gold and red eyes looked at you and in response you started kissing him roughly. Your arms snaked around his neck and your fingers on his hair, tugging on them harshly. The reaction you got from him were grunted moans and an attempt to take over the kiss. As your lips pressed one another, Karma pulled your body even closer to his. Upon your chest's touching on his own, he broke the kiss. It also became your cue to take in more air.  
"Y-you aren't wearing anything underneath.." he stated in voice breathless from the make out session that just occurred. Only now has it occurred to him that you really were not wearing anything underneath. The water dripping from your hair outlined the form of your breast which caught the engrossed sights of the redhead.  
"Since I lost, I would want to at least do something that would get you off guard," moving your face closer to his "and it seems I am successful in doing so." You started kissing him again, this time more forceful. Biting his lower lip, you could feel him smile through the kiss. In a want to dominate, you thrust your tongue in his mouth which was only met with closed mouth. You continued to shove causing Karma to bite it. You parted your mouth in shudder but this only turned the table. Karma then pushed his own tongue into yours. His hands that were resting on your waist moved to your legs and underneath the shirt you're wearing. His hands proceeded to cupping your butt and used it as a handle to pull your body towards his. You playfully smacked his shoulder and he snorted amidst the battle of the kiss.  
You started undoing the buttons of his shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room. His hands advanced to fondle your breast, making you soften at his touch and break the kiss. You tried to stifle a moan which you miserably failed to do so.  
"Hm? I thought you were trying to get me off guard." He continued his performance on your body and you succumb to his teases. Karma planted kisses along your neckline and opted for your sweet spot. In an effort to not be easily swayed, you got ahold of yourself. Feeling his throbbing manhood just where you were situated in his lap, you moved your hips. Slowly and agonizingly pleasant, you grind into him. Karma stopped whatever he was doing and breathed in ragged, short breaths.  
He wasn't able to take it. Carrying you in the same position you were seated, he dropped you off in bed where he hovered above you.  
"You should probably just lose the next gamble." Karma whispered as he took off the shirt you were wearing.  
"Nothing's best than our kind of gamble huh?" You retorted.

"Ah L/N-san, I apologize but there were actually some paper exchange problem yesterday." Koro-sensei announced while the class was preparing their notebooks.  
"Paper exchange?" You asked, confused.  
"The extra sheet you passed in Mathematics that contained your problem solving's answers were passed unto another class. So here it is," the octopus slithered towards you with a paper "and your final score is actually 98." When realization struck, your eyes glinted towards Karma.  
"Someone's wearing skirt tomorrow." You smiled impishly.


End file.
